forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Drizzt Do'Urden
| titles = | aliases = Do'Urden | nicknames = | home = Northwest Faerûn | formerhomes = Menzoberranzan, Northdark Mooshie's Grove, Moonwood Icewind Dale, Frozenfar Mithral Hall, Silver Marches | gender = Male | race = Drow | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Gwaeron Windstrom (1e) Mielikki | languages = Common, Drow , Drow Sign , Undercommon , Svirfneblin , Goblin | reckoning = DR | dob = 1297 | dobnotes = (third son of Malice Do'Urden) | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Malice Do'Urden, Zaknafein Do'Urden | spouses = | siblings = Briza Do'Urden, Vierna Do'Urden, Maya Do'Urden, Nalfein Do'Urden, Dinin Do'Urden | children = | familyrefs = | class = | class1e = Chaotic good | class1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | class2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic good | class3e = | class35 = | alignment4e = Good | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = }} Drizzt Do'Urden, also called Drizzt Daermon N'a'shezbaernon, was a male drow ranger. He was an atypical drow who had forsaken both the evil ways of his people and their home in the Underdark, to become the legendary hero of the North. Description Drizzt Do'Urden was a drow. He stood about 5′4″ (1.63 m) tall and weighed about 130 pounds (59 kg). His handsome features were sharp and well proportioned and, like other drow, Drizzt's skin was black and his stark white hair was long, thick, and flowing. His eyes were a lavender hue (quite different from the drow race's typical red, even when he used his infravision, which normally caused eyes to glow red) and seemed to glow fiercely when he was angry or determined. His vision was once accustomed to the pitch-blackness of the Underdark. However, many years after Drizzt first ventured onto the surface, his eyes adapted to the bright light of the world above. When using his infravision, the images, if held for a prolonged period of time, caused headaches and other symptoms of strain. . He normally wore a forest-green cloak that was given to him by the Weeping Friars upon his departure to Icewind Dale, high black boots, and a necklace attached to a white unicorn head, the symbol of his goddess, Mielikki, the goddess of rangers. This symbol was crafted for him by his good friend Regis from scrimshaw (the bone of the knucklehead trout found in Icewind Dale). Personality Thoughtful and sensitive to others, Drizzt held himself to the highest ideals but didn't expect the same of others. He credited Catti-brie for imparting cultural awareness and tolerance upon him. Ever alert for treachery and danger, he spoke little but was apt to be polite (if terse) in his dealings. A perfectionist who yearned to be accepted into places and groups and to make friends widely, Drizzt was haunted by the danger he brought to those he befriended, thanks to the scrutiny of the clerics of Lolth and his other foes (notably the demon Errtu and the human assassin Artemis Entreri). Those he met perceived him as having a grim manner. In his later years, Drizzt's goal was perfection of the body with his blades in battle. Drizzt did not want his god to dictate his actions; he had to agree with those actions himself. The Hunter On relatively rare occasions, Drizzt regressed into a bestial and instinctive state of mind that he identified as the "Hunter". The first time this happened was after Drizzt had fled from Menzoberranzan and was living in the wilds of the Underdark. For those ten years, he came close to being completely overwhelmed by this animalistic personality, but began learning to master it when he came close to harming some svirfneblin children. In the heat of battle, when his friends seemed to be in great danger or when he was alone in the wilderness, Drizzt would occasionally lose control over himself or give in to the urges of the Hunter, such as when he went back to his homeland to prevent harm from coming to his friends. Another example was when, during the war with King Obould Many-Arrows and his horde of orcs, Drizzt had thought Bruenor dead, and wasn't certain if his other friends were alive. When Drizzt was the Hunter, he reached his physical apex, his skills honed to their utmost peak. His scimitars were like extensions of his own arms, and his senses were heightened beyond their normal capacity. Abilities As a drow, Drizzt was innately able to summon globes of impenetrable magical darkness at will in an area or attached to a target. He could also summon a harmless faerie fire, purple flames that did not burn but could be seen and outlined a target, making it easier to spot, even if the target turned invisible. At one time, he had the ability to levitate, but lost this ability upon leaving the Underdark. This was due to the absence of faerzress on the surface world. He could, however, still adjust his eyes to the infrared spectrum, allowing him to see in the dark. His agility and fighting prowess were legendary, and many described his movements as too fast to follow with the eye, drow or human. After Drizzt studied under Masoj Hun'ett for six months in Sorcere, Masoj acknowledged that if Drizzt had chosen to become a wizard, he would have become quite a powerful one indeed. Combat and tactics Drizzt fought in the two long-weapon style common among drow warriors. When tides turned bad, or when facing opponents such as dragons or frost giants, he conjured a globe of darkness that neither himself nor his opponent could see through. Depending on the situation, Drizzt continued the fight from in there. In rare cases, Drizzt would go into a self-imposed trance where, through pure instinct, he often gained the upper hand, parrying enemy blades and making attacks that found holes in his opponent's defenses that they, not used to fighting blind, could not possibly see coming. When chasing someone or unable to see his prey, Drizzt often called upon his innate abilities to surround his target with faerie fire. He used this ability when on the boat with Captain Deudermont and fighting the pirate Pinochet and his lackeys. He also used them when he, Belwar Dissengulp, and Clacker fought a group of seven duergar, even as they started to disappear. Drizzt never took potions and the like with him on adventures, preferring to rely on his own skills, equipment, and friends like Bruenor Battlehammer, Catti-brie, Wulfgar, Regis, and Guenhwyvar to help him out if he got into too much trouble. He also had to cope with his racial weakness to light, having a slight aversion to it, so if a great light source was brought upon him unexpectedly it could cause temporary disorientation. Possessions Drizzt's favorite weapon was the scimitar, and he carried two, nicknamed Twinkle and Icingdeath. He also carried a unique figurine of wondrous power that summoned his black panther companion Guenhwyvar. The drow wore a pair of Bracers of the Blinding Strike (obtained from Dantrag Baenre, weapon master of the first house of Menzoberranzan who challenged and lost to Drizzt) around his ankles, which made him incredibly quick on his feet. He chose to wear them on his legs instead of his arms because when the enchantment combined with his natural speed, his sword swings became too fast for him to control (making it hard to change directions), and his feet could not keep up, resulting in extremely predictable attacks. Drizzt's attire generally took the form of a cloth tunic, tough pants, soft boots and leather gloves. Drizzt's armor was an enchanted suit of mithral chainmail, made by Buster Bracer, that he augmented by wearing a spider silk shirt under his armor that could magically protect its wearer from all but the most lethal attacks. Drizzt carried Agatha's mask during his journeys in Calimshan. He was known to use Mooshie's Longbow and a dagger hidden in each boot. Catti-brie occasionally lent Drizzt her bow ''Taulmaril'', the "Heartseeker", such as when he visited Silverymoon in the Year of the Worm, 1356 DR. While Catti-brie was injured during Drizzt's battles with the frost giants in the attempt to take Mithral Hall by King Obould, Drizzt wielded Taulmaril and its quiver's never-ending supply of lightning arrows, which he still had in his possession a hundred years later. He also mastered and wielded Khazid'hea in a fight with Obould Many-Arrows but left it stuck in him, who later tossed the blade into a ravine, where the drow Tos'un Armgo found it. Drizzt attempted to return Taulmaril to Catti-brie when they were reunited, but she preferred her magic. Later acquisitions included a whistle that summoned a magical unicorn that Drizzt named Andahar, a ring of elemental command, taken from the severed finger of Brack'thal Xorlarrin and a piwafwi given to him by Athrogate on behalf of Jarlaxle that Drizzt replaced his old green cloak with. History Underdark Born in 1297 DR, on the night House Do'Urden destroyed House DeVir, the death of Nalfein Do'Urden by the hands of Dinin Do'Urden saved Drizzt from being sacrificed to Lolth. He was trained by his sister, Vierna Do'Urden, and his father, Zaknafein Do'Urden. After refusing to kill a moon elf child, Drizzt caused House Do'Urden to lose Lolth's favor, resulting in Zaknafein being sacrificed. Drizzt escaped Menzoberranzan and became a wanderer in the Underdark for many years before being taken in at Blingdenstone. The surface Later, he left to live on the surface where he was taught to be a ranger by Montolio Debrouchee. Drizzt was then chased to Icewind Dale by hunter Roddy McGristle. Drizzt gained the trust of Catti-brie and Bruenor Battlehammer who chased McGristle away. Drizzt later became good friends with the halfling Regis as well as Bruenor. In the final year of the servitude Wulfgar owed Bruenor, Drizzt became his teacher at fighting and the two became good friends. They even ended up saving Icewind Dale from Akar Kessell and Crenshinibon as well as the demon Errtu. During the reclamation of Mithral Hall, Drizzt became openly accepted in Icewind Dale and Luskan, resulting in Drizzt being accepted in Silverymoon. He also made an enemy of Artemis Entreri. He chased Entreri down to Calimport to rescue Regis, but the fight was interrupted by the people of Calimport. Drizzt then discovered himself to be in love with Catti-brie, but would be unable to act on his feelings due to Catti-brie's pending wedding with Wulfgar. Shortly after Mithral Hall was retaken for Clan Battlehammer in the winter of the Year of the Worm, 1356 DR, Lady Alustriel invited Drizzt to visit Silverymoon as her guest, and he accepted. On the way, he encountered a band of farmers from Pengallen hunting orc and ogre raiders who'd taken people from their village, and they joined forces. Drizzt tracked down the raiders and slew the ogres, saving the prisoners. However, Rico Pengallen demanded the return of a goblin named Nojheim, one of the prisoners, claiming he'd led a previous raid and was being held for trial. Drizzt recaptured Nojheim and returned him to Rico, only to discover that he was in fact Rico's slave. Drizzt spoke with Nojheim and found him to be highly intelligent and good-hearted, and felt they had similar plights. Nojheim taught Drizzt much about how others viewed him—exotic and beautiful as much as he was dangerous, while the goblin had no such aid—and Drizzt in turn vowed to free him. He immediately rode to Silverymoon to petition Alustriel to free the goblin but she was away on business. He returned to Pengallen but found Nojheim hanged at the village gate. Rico had heard their conversation and executed him, but no one would openly refute his claim that Nojheim attacked him. Drizzt wanted to confront Rico for his crime but was discouraged by Tharman; he could do nothing legally. Drizzt reflected that Nojheim had deeply affected his worldview, and vowed that in the future he would deal with such slavery first and the consequences after. Later, Drizzt was kidnapped by his sister, Vierna, whose actions would result in the death of Wulfgar and other casualties, all in a mad attempt to regain Lolth's favor. Drizzt was then forced to deal with Entreri again, who had kidnapped Regis. When Drizzt and Artemis finally got a fair fight, Regis was the factor that resulted in Drizzt's victory. After killing Vierna, Drizzt left for Menzoberranzan to learn more of House Baenre's plans. Although Baenre tortured Drizzt, he escaped, albeit with the help of Catti-brie and Entreri. When the inevitable war between Menzoberranzan and Mithral Hall took place, Drizzt played a major role, only to leave with Catti-brie to sail with Captain Deudermont. The two had many adventures with Deudermont, bringing them into contact with such items as the Stone of Tymora. The two eventually left the fight against piracy when Drizzt was forced to cause the return of Errtu. After once again defeating Errtu, Drizzt was then faced with the horror of Jarlaxle taking possession of the Crystal Shard. Although Drizzt allowed Jarlaxle to keep the Shard, he was faced with one more fight against Entreri, one which the assassin would end up winning through the help of Kimmuriel Oblodra. Rise of Many-Arrows In the Year of the Tankard, 1370 DR, Drizzt was involved in the battle at Shallows against the invading orcs and frost giants. He distracted five of the nine giants, leading them on a chase that led to him entering a cave system through a narrow gap. The giants were unable to follow him inside, and blocked off the entrance with boulders. Drizzt spent several days looking for an alternative way out, and when he found one, he returned near to Shallows to witness the collapse of its wizard's tower, with a figure he thought to be Bruenor on it. He believe that Bruenor had been killed, and this had a profound emotional effect on him. Although the Companions of the Hall soon reunited, it would be in vain as Drizzt experienced the horror of accidentally killing Ellifain. Drizzt's torments grew even worse as he believed Catti-brie, Regis, Wulfgar and Bruenor were all dead by the actions of Obould Many-Arrows. During this time, Drizzt worked with Innovindil and plotted to kill Obould. Drizzt fought two duels with Obould, one in which he was defeated and one that resulted in a draw. Drizzt later returned to Mithral Hall, with the Companions of the Hall alive and well. He then acted on his feelings with Catti-brie, who had never resumed her relationship with Wulfgar, and Drizzt eventually married her. During the time Drizzt was in a relationship with Catti-brie, he dealt with an uprising in the Kingdom of Many-Arrows, Kensidan the Pirate King, and the Ghost King. Post-Spellplague The Spellplague resulted in the deaths of Catti-brie and Regis, leaving Drizzt and Bruenor to find Gauntlgrym alone. During their search for clues, Drizzt became involved in another war with Many-Arrows, engaging in the fighting and diplomatic efforts before being rewarded by the government of Luruar and fostering a better relationship with the orcs. After a fifty-year search, Drizzt and Bruenor eventually found Gauntlygrym. However, it lay near the "city" of Neverwinter, which was a core target of the war between Thay and Netheril, another war Drizzt would be drawn into. With Bruenor dying in the battle for Gauntlgrym, Drizzt joined forces with Dahlia Sin'felle, with whom he engaged in a romantic relationship. He later ran into Artemis Entreri again, whose life had apparently been sustained by Charon's Claw. Drizzt joined forces with his long-time nemesis, dealing blows to both Thay and the Netherese by orchestrating the killings of Sylora Salm for Dahlia and Herzgo Alegni for Entreri's freedom. However, while battling Alegni in Neverwinter, Guenhwyvar leapt through a portal to the Shadowfell and Drizzt found that he could no longer summon her. Drizzt then destroyed Charon's Claw, as per Entreri's wish for death. When this did not kill his rival, the drow and Dahlia were joined by the assassin, now as an ally. Also joining them were two former Cavas Dun mercenaries, a dwarven spy for Citadel Adbar named Ambergris and a monk who used to be part of the Order of Yellow Rose named Afafrenfere. Drizzt briefly sought out Thibbledorf Pwent when he learned that the battlerager had risen as a vampire but left him to face the sun as per Pwent's wish. He did however discover that he could summon Guenhwyvar again, though she appeared haggard, as if she had not rested. Focusing instead on a plan to change Entreri's moral outlook and distract Dahlia from her unexpected reunion with her son (whom she had thought dead for twenty years), he led his four allies to Port Llast and helped restore that city to a measure of its former glory. Travelling to Luskan, Ship Kurth persuaded Drizzt and his friends to travel by boat to Baldur's Gate but it was all a ploy by Bregan D'aerthe to get them out of Luskan as Tiago Baenre was coming to hunt and defeat Drizzt in combat. While in Baldur's Gate, Artemis cuckolded him with Dahlia and they encountered Dahlia's son Effron again. They took Effron with them on their ship, where he and his mother reconciled. Effron became an ally and told Drizzt that Guenhwyvar was imprisoned on the Shadowfell by Draygo Quick and was using Drizzt's oldest friend to spy on the group. Effron brought them to the Shadowfell and helped them to invade Quick's manse. It was a trap though and Drizzt was captured with Effron, while the others were petrified by a medusa. Drizzt was a prisoner of Quick for nearly a year, repeatedly grilled on his faith in Mielikki until a rescue was mounted by Jarlaxle, who freed him and all of his friends. However, back in Luskan, they were warned that Tiago was still hunting them. Drizzt resolved to go back to Icewind Dale to keep his friends safe. While there, he heard rumors of Iruladoon and when he and his friends arrived there, powerful magic sent them all to sleep. They were trapped in that pocket plane for, as it turned out, eighteen years, finally awakening in 1484 DR, the Year of the Awakened Sleepers, a coincidence not lost on the group. A lot had changed in those years. Drizzt was no longer welcome in the Ten Towns after Errtu had returned to take his revenge and Drizzt wasn't around to defend against the balor. Drizzt's allies reasoned that they could leave Icewind Dale safely but Drizzt refused to leave with them, explaining to Dahlia that he no longer held any affection for her, deciding they should go their separate ways. Soon after that admission, the outraged Dahlia attacked and mortally wounded him, as he didn't want to harm her. She left with Entreri, Ambergris, Afafrenfere, and Effron. Drizzt was left behind, though the monk and the dwarf wanted to go back and aid him. With the help of Guenhwyvar, he managed to climb atop Kelvin's Cairn. His head wound was mortal and it was obvious that he was going to die. The drow even saw light and the image of Catti-brie, whom he thought had come as a ghost to him. As he lay dying from his wound, however, a Catti-brie of flesh and blood arrived, accompanied by Regis, Bruenor and, most shockingly, Wulfgar. All of them had been reincarnated by Mielikki, the goddess giving them a second chance in life to aid Drizzt Do'Urden. Catti-brie healed Drizzt by the grace of Mielikki and they were all reunited. But their adventures were far from over as the lich Ebonsoul was onto them, following Regis from the Sea of Fallen Stars. Companions Codex The Companions, reunited, traveled to Gauntlgrym to release Thibbledorf Pwent from his curse of vampirism. Along the way, they stopped in Longsaddle, where the Harpells gave Catti-brie items to entrap Pwent's soul. However, Catti-brie instead used the items to entrap the lich Ebonsoul's soul, forcing her to later capture Pwent in Wulfgar's horn of summoning. In Gauntlgrym, the Companions learned about the entrapment of Artemis Entreri, Ambergris, Afafrenfere, and Dahlia Sin'felle, formerly Drizzt's companions. Drizzt insisted they remain to aided them; the first three escaped, but Dahlia was apparently killed in the battle between the proxy of Lolth (Dahlia) versus the proxy of Mielikki (Catti-brie). The Companions then headed back to Longsaddle, where the Harpells released Pwent, although his embodiment remained in the horn of summoning. The headed out for Mithral Hall, but stopped in Nesme to take a stand against orc and goblin attacks involved with the Darkening. Drizzt engaged in some subterfuge with Regis, who used his hat to disguise himself as a goblin shaman. The Companions left after a time; soon after, Nesme fell to the horde. Relationships Ellifain Drizzt was haunted by the memory of a moon elf girl called Ellifain Tuuserail, also known by her male alias "Le'lorinel". On his first visit to the surface, he participated in an attack on the surface elves with his fellow drow. During this experience he began to realize how vile he found his own kin, and saved the young Ellifain by smearing her with blood from her mother's corpse. Ellifain recalled a different account of events and believed Drizzt to be responsible for her mother's death, hunting him down relentlessly. This culminated in a final encounter between the two, in which both were mortally wounded. Ellifain died believing Drizzt to have also been killed, but Bruenor Battlehammer came to his aid and saved his life. Drizzt finally released his guilt after Ellifain's soul was summoned and apologized for her unwarranted hatred of Drizzt. Catti-brie Drizzt found himself in love with Catti-brie, although he was unwilling to deal with the emotional implications of this initially. Her eventual death heralded a significant change in Drizzt's personality. Despite trying to follow Innovindil's advice to live his life in bursts equivalent to a human lifetime, he found that he was unable to do so, so profound was his love for his wife. From the end of the Hunter's Blades trilogy and more recently The Orc King, Drizzt and Cattie-brie are unofficially married, as there were no formalities involved. It is implied within The Orc King that they have slept together, shortly before Drizzt set out to find Tos'un, as well as in The Pirate King, on page 50. In The Ghost King, Drizzt and Cattie-brie had been married for approximately eight years. Drizzt was the only one to use nicknames with Catti-brie, calling her "Cat" or "Catti." In 1484 DR, Drizzt gave Catti-brie the magical ruby band (found on Brack'thal Xorlarrin's body) as a symbol of his love. Artemis Entreri Artemis Entreri was the arch-nemesis of Drizzt Do'Urden. Despite his human nature, Entreri was one of the few matches for Drizzt in combat. Drizzt believed Entreri to be his alter-ego, and the person he became when he took on the mindset of the Hunter. He also saw similarities between Entreri and his beloved father, Zaknafein—both killed only those they believed deserved it, were the best at their craft, and fought against a world they perceived as evil. However, he believed that Entreri was unjustified in his actions, and that there were some aspects of his reality that were deserving of mercy. He also saw a glint of compassion hidden under the "impenetrable shell that he Entreri now wears." For this reason, Drizzt spared Entreri when he managed to best him in combat. Drizzt hoped that Entreri would find a way out of the emotionless, empty existence he lived. When they were reunited many years later, after Drizzt thought the man long dead, he tried to foster that spark of compassion once Charon's Claw was thrown into Maegera's pit and seemed to have made some progress during their adventures in Port Llast. Ultimately, Entreri saved Drizzt from Dahlia's brutal attack on Kelvin's Cairn. Dahlia Sin'felle Dahlia Sin'felle was a conundrum for Drizzt. Plagued by memories of Cattie-brie, he struggled to reconcile his desires for the passionate, attractive elf. He came to realize, after nearly a year with her, that he was using her to try and get over his late wife as much as she was using him for his body. Things were further complicated when he discovered that Dahlia and Artemis Entreri had bonded on an emotional level, linked by their troubled lives. Though Charon's Claw tried to fan the flames of resentment to prevent its destruction, eventually he found that he didn't care, even ignoring the fact that Dahlia slept with the assassin. Unfortunately, Dahlia had fallen in love with Drizzt and greatly resented his repeated rejection of her, which led to her attacking him with lethal force. Appendix Notes * The 1st edition sourcebook, ''The Savage Frontier'', declares Drizzt a worshipper of Gwaeron Windstrom, and Drizzt declares himself a follower of the hero of Mielikki, Gwaeron in The Crystal Shard. However, several later R.A. Salvatore novels clearly depict him as a worshiper of Mielikki. Gwaeron Windstrom was a demi-god in service to Mielikki so Drizzt could conceivably serve both at the same time. * The latest pronunciation of "Drizzt Do'Urden" (given in 2010) is "Pronounce every letter, emphasis on the i (as in fizzed): dr-I-z-t" and "doe-ER-den." The pronunciation is given as "Drist Doe-URR-den" in the ''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting: Running the Realms'' (2nd edition, revised). . The pronunciation is also given as "Drits" instead of "Drist" in the book The Crystal Shard, when he teaches a child how to pronounce his name, and in interviews with R.A. Salvatore. The pronunciation is also given in the book Sojourn, where he teaches another child how to pronounce his name, whereupon the little boy runs for his mother yelling "It's a drizzit!", although Drizzt corrects this common pronunciation several times throughout the books. Gallery Since his debut in 1988, Drizzt Do'Urden has been illustrated by many different authors. However, since 2004 and the reissue of many of R.A. Salvatore's books under the Legend of Drizzt series, all artwork of the drow has been done by Todd Lockwood. Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - Larry Elmore.jpg|Art by Larry Elmore Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - Sojourn - Jeff Easley.jpg|Art by Jeff Easley Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - SoD - Fred Fields.jpg|Art by Fred Fields Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - Brom.jpg|Art by Brom Image:Drizzt Pic 1.jpg|Art by Todd Lockwood Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - Sojourn - Todd Lockwood.jpg|Art by Todd Lockwood Image:Drizzt Do'Urden - SoD - Todd Lockwood.jpg|Art by Todd Lockwood Drizzt jhy6tdfhjyct.jpg|Drizzt Do'Urden with Guenhwyvar Image:Drizz Mez.jpg |Drizzt in Menzoberranzan (game) when the player first speaks to him. DS - Character - Drizzt.jpg|Drizzt defending Mithril Hall from a horde of Ice trolls in the game Demon Stone Image:41tBqMiYM2L.jpg|Cover of The Legend of Drizzt Omnibus Arena_of_War_-_Packs_-_Legendary_Heroes_Pack_(Drizzt,_Catti_Brie,_Bruenor).jpg|AoW:G companion package with Drizzt, Cattie-brie, Bruenor. Appearances Novels: In-universe chronology Dark Elf trilogy: # Homeland (1990) # Exile (1990) # Sojourn (1991) Icewind Dale trilogy: #''The Crystal Shard'' (1988) #''Streams of Silver'' (1989) #''The Halfling's Gem'' (1990) Legacy of the Drow: #''The Legacy'' (1992) #''Starless Night'' (1993) #''Siege of Darkness'' (1994) #''Passage to Dawn'' (1996) Paths of Darkness: #''The Silent Blade'' (1998) #''The Spine of the World'' (1999) #''Sea of Swords (novel)'' (2001) Hunter's Blades trilogy: # The Thousand Orcs (2002) # The Lone Drow (2003) # The Two Swords (2004) Transitions: # The Orc King (2007) # The Pirate King (2008) # The Ghost King (2009) The Neverwinter Saga: # Gauntlgrym (novel) (2010) # Neverwinter (novel) (2011) # Charon's Claw (2012) # The Last Threshold (2013) The Sundering: # The Companions (2013) Companions Codex: # Night of the Hunter (2014) # Rise of the King (2014) # Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf (2015) Other Short stories: * "The Fires of Narbondel" in Realms of the Underdark (1996) * "Dark Mirror" in Realms of Valor (1993) * "The Dowery" in The Collected Stories: The Legend Of Drizzt * "Comrades at Odds" in The Collected Stories: The Legend Of Drizzt" * "Unit:E" (Hasbro-produced comic book from 2011 that crossed over many of their properties; Drizzt could been seen in this splash page of many heroes, including a Dwarf; he is seen just to the left of the glowing hand of Synergy (an alien AI in this context, taken from Hasbro's Jem and the Holograms line)) Other books & anthologies * The Stowaway (2008) * A Reader's Guide to R. A. Salvatore's the Legend of Drizzt (2008) * The Shadowmask (2009) * The Collected Stories: The Legend of Drizzt Anthology (2011) Games * The Legend of Drizzt * Baldur's Gate * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone * Dungeons and Dragons: Neverwinter (mentioned) * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (bonus character) * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II * Menzoberranzan (game) * Arena of War References External links * Lavender Eyes, a Drizzt fansite * Connections de:Drizzt Do'Urden fi:Drizzt Do'Urden Category:Rangers Category:Rangers of Mielikki Category:Fighters Category:Barbarians Category:Males Category:Drow Category:Elves Category:Worshipers of Mielikki Category:Members of the Companions of the Hall Category:Members of House Do'Urden Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants of West Wall Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Icewind Dale Category:Inhabitants of the Frozenfar Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Mithral Hall Category:Inhabitants of the Frost Hills Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Melee-Magthere Category:Inhabitants of Tier Breche Category:Inhabitants of the Sea of Swords